Por su felicidad
by YukkariFullbuster
Summary: Gray y Juvia van a casarse! todos están felices pero hay un problema, Lucy esta enamorada de Gray!o3o que pasará en la boda y después de la boda!
1. La Boda

**Algunos se preguntaran que rayos hago escribiendo otro fic si aun no termino el primero e.e, pero si no lo escribía se me iba a olvidar ._. bueeh Este es mi segundo fic : ) ,un poco triste a diferencia del primero el rompe corazones aquí es Gray:O bueno lean y si quieren continuación comenten n.n espero que les guste **

**Todos los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sensei**

* * *

Todo empezó ese día, Viernes 16 de marzo, no quería levantarme, sabia que seria difícil fingir durante toda la tarde, la noche y hasta el otro día probablemente… y el pensar en eso me daban mas ganas de dormir todo el día y no pensar en él, que haría si lo veía? Bueno era obvio que lo iba a ver después de todo el y ella eran los importantes del evento pero que le diría? Bueno, después de la felicitación fingida que les di cuando me lo contaron... creo que no hay nada que decir

-Lucy! Levántate hoy es el día y Erza te esta esperando en el gremio para que la ayudes con las decoraciones- Natsu entro por la ventana y movía a la rubia que se encontraba envuelta en sus cobijas

-Aaaah

-Hey Lucy esta todo bien? Normalmente me dirías "COMO MIERDAS ENTRASTE EN MI CASA" o "DEJA DE INVADIR LA PROPIEDAD DE LAS PERSONAS" o algo así- dijo el mago de fuego imitándola

-Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada raro, dile a Erza que llego en 1 hora, de acuerdo? Necesito arreglarme, no es cualquier día- le contesto Lucy fingiendo una sonrisa creíble

-1 hora? Estas segura? Normalmente te tardas 2 horas solo para salir a una misión…

-Heheh, si solo dile eso, estaré ahí pronto, vale? Tu deberías estar con Gray

-No, Erza me prohibió verlo o terminaremos destruyendo el gremio… y Erza me mataría si eso sucediera, ha pasado buscando un vestido para Juvia desde hace dos semanas, además de todos los arreglos, se lo toma muy enserio…

-Ya veo *gota en la cabeza* bueno, es hora de tomar un baño

-Ahh… - la cara de Natsu se puso roja –T-te espero en el gremio, Lucy!- el mago de fuego salto por la ventana sonriendo y sonrojado levemente para la confusión de Lucy

-HEY! No te salgas- la chica solo vio como salto –por la ventana…- se recargo en la pared _Así que Erza planeo toda su boda… hee, que suerte tienen... _Tomo una toalla y entro al baño, después de esto salió se puso un vestido strapless que era negro de la cintura para arriba sencillo, de abajo estaba levemente esponjado le quedaba corto pero no tanto como las faldas que usualmente se pone, junto con unos tacones negros con plataforma y una cinta en su cabello color rosa, sus llaves las llevaba debajo de su falda en su pierna derecha, colgando de una cinta, se vio en el espejo antes de salir _Aunque me arregle para él no me veré tan guapa como ella…_

La chica salió y se dirigió al gremio donde todos estaban ocupados Erza estaba dirigiendo todo, llevaba un vestido largo rojo de tirantes alrededor del cuello, dejando su espalda al descubierto, el vestido tenia un corte en la pierna izquierda, era un vestido bastante simple pero a Erza le quedaba bastante bien

-Erza, ya llegue! Como va todo?- Lucy la saludo con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-Oh Lucy? Ese vestido te queda muy bien

-Heheh Gracias, pero no se me ve mejor que a ti

-Oh!, te ves muy guapa Erza- el peliazul la abrazo por la cintura por detrás y susurrándole cerca del oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-Hola Jellal- Lucy saludo _Haa, ahora soy mal tercio e.e, aunque que suerte tiene Erza... Jellal la ama_

-Jellal! no deberías estar c- El mago la interrumpió con un beso en los labios haciendo que la pelirroja se sorprendiera pero a los 2 segundos le correspondió

-L-Lucy p-podrías ayudar a Mira con las mesas?

-Claro, oye sabes donde están los novios?

-Juvia esta en la enfermería, ahí Lissana, Cana y Wendy la ayudan a arreglarse y Gray creo que esta en la azotea

-Oh okey- Lucy avanzo hacia la cocina y Jellal se llevo a Erza a quien sabe donde o3o

-Lucy!- Mira llevaba un vestido azul que hacia juego con sus ojos

-Mira te ayudo con las mesas?

-Sí por favor, pero puedes llevar estas dos cajas al segundo piso primero?

-Claro- la rubia tomo las cajas que estaban un poco pesadas y se dirigió a las escaleras -Ahh que rayos tienen estas cajas?- ya casi llegaba a la mesa en la que había que dejarlas

-Te ayudo?- las cajas tapaban la vista de la chica pero ella reconocía perfectamente esa voz _Me alegro de estar llevando estas cajas... enserio _pensaba la chica

-Ah, no no hace fal- antes de terminar la oración dio un mal paso debido a los tacones y PUFF -Waa!- estaba a punto de caer , pero sintió un brazo en rodeando su cintura... _Y era lo que no quería... _Gray estaba sosteniéndola mientras ella se paraba bien

-Estas bien?- _Gray parece preocupado... si lo que digas Lucy!_

_-_S-si no te preocupes- ella se agacho tomando las cajas, y Gray la imito tomando una -Gracias- _Tsk solo quiero irme Dx_

_-_Ah no te preocupes- Los dos dejaron las cajas en la mesa y Gray se quedo mirándola

-Q-Que? Tengo algo en la cara?

-Te queda bien ese vestido- toda la sangre de la chica se dirigió a sus mejillas _Q-Que rayos pasa con él!__  
_

_-_Jajaja, no creo que el novio deba de decirme eso- le dijo apartando su mirada

-Eso parece- él le dio una sonrisa de lado levemente sonrojado

Ella se alejo de ahí y antes de bajar las escaleras se detuvo -Ne Gray, tu amas a Juvia?

-A que viene eso? Si me estoy casando es por que si

-Ya veo

-Por que preguntas?

-Asegúrate de hacerla feliz, okey?- ella volteo y le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo, para después bajar y seguir ayudando a Mira, sin saber que había dejado al chico sorprendido por esa reacción -Que pasa contigo Lucy?- susurro para si mismo

* * *

Y así después de 3 horas terminaron, eran las 5 de la tarde y todos se encontraban en la iglesia Gray esperaba en el altar por Juvia que iba caminando hacia el acompañada por Gajeel _El vestido de Juvia es hermoso, como se esperaba de Erza, y Gray se ve tan bien en traje, es un milagro que aun no se lo quite xD heee, que lindas son las bodas, que se sentirá caminar hacia el altar? Hmph que daría por ser Juvia... _La peliazul llego hasta su 'Gray-sama' y Gajeel se la entrego

-Si le haces algo te mueres Gray

-Tsk, ya lo sé

-Giji

La ceremonia seguía, Y_ aquí empieza la tortura... los votos_

Gray Fullbuster usted acepta a la señorita Juvia Loxar como su legítima esposa para cuidarla y amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta la eternidad?

Erza estaba abrazada de Jellal llorando, las bodas la hacían llorar XD

_Prepárate__ Lucy, prepárate, no va a doler, no va a doler _Natsu que estaba a lado de Lucy noto que ella apretaba sus ojos cerrados y suspiro, el sabía de sus sentimientos hacia el idiota del cubito de hielo, paso su brazo por los hombros de Lucy, en señal de apoyo

Gray la miro a los ojos -Acepto- ella sonrió

Las lagrimas se asomaban en los ojos de Lucy pero ella simplemente se las quito, _No me traicionen, ya tengo suficiente con este espectáculo, y con el hecho de tener el corazón destrozado _Mientras Lucy seguía en su pelea contra sus lagrimas Hibiki que estaba a otro lado de ella le ofreció un pañuelo

-Las bodas te hacen llorar eh Lucy-chan?- El le guiño un ojo y ella lo miro sorprendida por su actitud y asintió siguiéndole la corriente

Juvia Loxar usted acepta al caballero Gray Fullbuster como su legítimo esposo para cuidarlo y amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta la eternidad?

Juvia estaba dejo de ver los ojos de Gray y los llevo a la puerta

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si se preguntan por que Jellal esta en Fairy Tail es por que es un fic y la verdad me da flojera escribir un por que e.e, el punto es que es el novio de Erza XD**

**Quien quiere capítulo 2 diga YO :D**

**Nos vemos : )**


	2. Por nuestra Felicidad

RAYOS! MIL AÑOS DESPUÉS xD Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el segundo y último capitulo de Por su Felicidad, GOMENASAI MINNA! Tarde demasiado x_x pero esta largo este cap espero que pueda cumplir con sus expectativas . A LEER!:D Pueden escuchar una canción para ambientar :3 todo el cap. lo escribí con esta canción de fondo xD a lo mejor les gusta búsquenlas en youtube: watch?v=LE46MldhF4s&feature=related y esta watch?v=KdA5Cq6sB-8&feature=related xD!

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!

**Fannyneko-chan** Hahaha muchas gracias! espero que te guste la conti ^^

**Anónimo **hahaha Dios! deseguro ya están a fuera de mi casa desde hace como 2 meses :S! perdón por tardar xD espero que te guste :3!

**Anónimo 2 **Gracias!:3 jiji espero que aun lo esperes con ansias xD!

**Anónimo 3 **Hahaha y Gray nunca reacciono .! en fin espero que te guste!:D

**CenizaLoba** . perdon por tardar! Aquí la continuación y CHA CHAN! sabras si se quedan o no:D! Gracias por leerlo:3

**Azali Kinomoto** Gomen! xD lo primero que me dicen y me tardo años._. espero que te guste n.n

**Himawari n.n** Muchas Gracias :3! Espero que te guste este cap!

**lukenoa31** Gracias!:D ya somos dos que adoramos esta pareja:'3

**Anónimo 4** Hahaha me gusto tu comentario xD Aqui esta el segundo capítulo:D! ntp Lucy ya no llorará xD!

**Anónimo 5** xD Supongo que eres Gruvia, no? esto esta a punto de hacerse Graylu oficial!D: Aún así Muchas gracias por leerlo n.n

**TheHinata** Hahah muchas gracias!:3 ya verás que se pondrá mejor y más TRISTE!:D okno xD se arreglará:3

Perdon por la demora xD, aquí se aclararan tus dudas ntp:)! y en cuanto al otro fic, ya pronto se sabrá que ondas con Edgar xD ya estoy trabajando en eso:3! sean pacientes xD!

**Sofy **Hahaha ya esta el segundo cap x3 espero que te guste aunque seas Gruvia xD! porque esto va a dar un vuelco:p aquí va a haber sangre! ok no xD Gracias por leer n.n

**Pao Dranel **xD ntp solo sufrirá un poquito:P hahah espero que te guste perdón por la tardanza!:3

**yuko **xD claro! aquí esta el cap 2 :3 espero sea de tu agrado!c:

**Yuko Fullbuster **Muchas gracias:D! espero te encante este también xD! Perdón por la demora x3

**Lucy DMonkey **xD Listo!:D

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei, yo uso sus personajes y pongo la historia/ambientación para fines de entretenimiento xD!

* * *

**Previamente**

Juvia Loxar usted acepta al caballero Gray Fullbuster como su legítimo esposo para cuidarlo y amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta la eternidad?

Juvia dejo de ver los ojos de Gray y los llevo a la puerta…

* * *

Gray miraba con preocupación a su futura esposa la cual no dejaba de mirar a la puerta de la iglesia, mientras que todos los presentes estaban un poco confundidos ya que no había respuesta por parte de Juvia

-Juvia…- Gray susurro mientras seguían tomados de las manos, al escucharlo ella se volvió al chico enfrente de ella

-Ah… Gray-sama

Lucy miraba la escena sorprendida, si de algo estaba segura es que Juvia estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gray, y ella no tardaría en contestar una pregunta tan fácil… o eso creía, la rubia estaba pensando en la situación actual cuando se escucho que la puerta del frente de la iglesia fue abierta robando la atención de todos

-Lyon?- Gray no podía creerlo, nadie podía creerlo, acaso Lyon…? Que estaba pasando? Esas preguntas se hacia Lucy mientras miraba como el peliblanco entraba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo como si no hubiera interrumpido una boda, él ignoraba las miradas de todos, solamente veía a Juvia

-Lyon maldita sea que es lo que quieres ahora?- Si, Gray estaba jodidamente enojado, es decir, acababa de interrumpir su boda en el momento menos preciso, su tono de voz lo delataba, él noto que Lyon solo miraba en dirección a Juvia, así que lo imito, y para su sorpresa Juvia estaba seria y mirándolo también… los demás no decían nada, solo veían lo que pasaba en el altar de la iglesia…

-Lyon-sama…- Juvia susurro con un brillo en sus ojos que Gray noto

-Juvia?- Qué estaba pasando? Gray no lo entendía, y Juvia no le contestaba nada

-Parece que llegue a tiempo, Juvia- Lyon tenia una sonrisíta estúpida en su rostro para el gusto de Gray, llego hasta el altar, se detuvo frente a los novios y le ofreció su mano a Juvia

-Lyon bastardo que haces aquí?- El pelinegro jalo a Juvia del brazo y la trajo hacia si, mientras que los ojos del mago se volvieron serios y fríos

–Si me permites Gray, nos tenemos que marchar, ne Juvia-chan?- El mago sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la novia, la cual bajo la mirada respiro profundo y soltó la mano de Gray

-Juvia… tú… - dijo Gray con una voz baja que apenas pudo ser escuchada por Juvia

-Gray-sama- La peliazul subió su mano al pecho de Gray –Gomen- una lágrima salió de sus ojos y bajo por su mejilla, mientras que Gray podía ver toda su felicidad resbalándose en esa lagrima, Juvia soltó suavemente a Gray, y avanzo por el pasillo con Lyon tomados de las manos, como si ellos fueran los casados, Gray se quedo en el altar… solo mientras la puerta se cerraba...

Lucy y los invitados solo pudieron ver la escena, después de esto Natsu y los demás llevaron al desdichado novio a Fairy Tail a beber, Mira y Lissana los atendían, la mayoría se había ido a sus casas, y casi todo el lugar estaba en silencio, Lucy miraba de lejos a su enamorado destrozado, mientras estaba sentada en una banca apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos ya eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada.

_Esto es horrible… soy una persona horrible, por su felicidad había decidido que su boda no me afectaría, por su felicidad sería feliz... pero justo ahora me siento feliz porque Gray ya no tiene ningún compromiso con Juvia pero justo ahora el esta sufriendo demasiado… de seguro el se siente peor que yo cuando ellos estaban a punto de casarse… no se que hacer… Gray…._

-Lucy?- dijo Natsu tomándola del hombro y sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Mmh…

-Sucede algo?- en sus ojos se miraba una leve preocupación que paso desapercibida para la rubia

-Ahh… no es nada, ya es hora de que me vaya a casa- se levanto de su asiento –nos vemos mañana Natsu- le sonrió y salió del gremio

-Lucy…- El pelirosa se quedo mirando la puerta hasta ver desaparecer su silueta

**. . .**

Lucy que caminaba por la calle, pensando en su enamorado, Gray, y sus problemas con Juvia dio un mal paso y se rompió su tacon, así que decidió quitarse el otro y caminar descalza

_Hace frió _miro hacia el cielo estrellado _No puedo dejar de pensar en el, quiero dejar de hacerlo pero no puedo… que me sucede?_ coloco su mano en su cabello, despeinándose Lo_ había superado para la boda, porque ahora yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en... Gray –_Se acerco a una banca del parque y se sentó dejando sus zapatos de lado–_Todo el día he tratado de no pensar en esto, pero como fue que me enamore tanto?_

Una persona que caminaba a unos metros llamo su atención, y quien mas podría hacerlo mas que él? Gray, caminaba desganado, sin esperanzas en sus ojos, se veía triste, ella lo sabía y odiaba verlo así, bueno no es como si Gray tuviera muchas expresiones pero esa expresión apretaba algo dentro de ella, algo dentro de su corazón, en fin, ella se levanto y corrió hacia él sorprendiéndolo.

-Gray

El chico cambio su mirada de sorpresa a una tranquila de que fuera ella y no otra persona con la que probablemente se sentiría incomodo, y lo cuestionaría acerca de Juvia -Lucy.. ..Que haces por aquí sola?

-Eso te lo pregunto yo a ti!- bajo la mirada recordando los sucesos del día -Lo siento... por lo de tu boda

-Si...- La rubia se paro un poco de puntitas y lo abrazó demostrándole su apoyo y él al poco tiempo le correspondió -...Gracias...Lucy...- le dijo al oído mientras seguían abrazados, ella se sonrojo y se separo lentamente de él.

-No tienes que agradecer, sabes que siempre tendrás una amiga aquí- Se señalo, y al momento de decir, 'amiga' sintió un dolor en su pecho.. amiga? que estupidez si ella lo amaba, pero no podía lanzarse hacia Gray como mujer hambrienta cuando acababa de ser plantado en el altar, él necesitaba lo que ella menos tenia... tiempo. Pero de alguna manera esa es una prueba de amor, en algunas de las novelas que había leído, daban a entender 'Si te ama será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, incluyendo esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario' .Él asintió sacándola de sus monumentales pensamientos -Mmm y qué harás?- le pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

Suspiró -No hay mucho que hacer-

-Que hay de si te invito un café?- le dijo sonriente

-Eh? Café a las 3 de la mañana?

-Que tiene de malo?- le guiño uno de sus grandes ojos achocolatados para la confusión del chico, lo tomo de la mano y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa sorprendiéndolo, mientras pasaba esto la chica volteo en torno a él y le regalo una gran sonrisa que consiguió hacerlo sonreír a él también

-Jajaja eres rara Lucy

-Tu crees? xD

-Si

-Jajajaja me pregunto quien será el raro que se quita la ropa- El pelinegro miro en torno a él y se dio cuenta de que estaba sin camisa (que raro, no?xD)

-CUANDO?

-Jajaja! Te lo dije- _No puedo hacer nada más por él, mas que animarlo... por ahora _Él sonrió y continuaron hasta llegar a la casa de la maga.

Ya ahí Gray la ayudo a preparar el café y los dos comenzaron a platicar, Gray se desahogo con ella acerca de Juvia, le dijo que la amaba y que le hubiera gustado luchar más por ella... pero sí ella había tomado la decisión de irse con Lyon, no haría nada más. No dejaba de cuestionarse porque espero hasta el día de la boda para dejarlo, porque hasta el momento en que tenía que aceptar?... Lucy se encontraba escuchando todo atentamente, cada palabra que Gray decía acerca de Juvia le dolía pero en ese momento no estaba escuchándolo como la enamorada de Gray, lo estaba haciendo como su amiga, su compañera, como una persona que lo apoyaría y no le traería más problemas...

-Por eso planeo dejarla ir... aunque sé que me dolerá mucho... si pienso que a la larga lo podré superar, puedo vivir en el hoy- le decía a la rubia con una sonrisa de nostalgia

-En realidad la amabas mucho, no?

-Sí... quizás nunca deje de hacerlo

Lucy sonrió con tristeza pensando si ella fuera Juvia -Según dicen 'Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo, sino nunca lo fue...' No piensas que eso es una tontería?

-Porque lo dices?

La rubia se apoyo con las palmas de sus manos en el piso y levanto su mirada al techo, su fleco cubría su mirada levemente, sabía que lo que estaba por decir le dolería -Porque cuando algo es preciado para ti... no le dejas a la suerte el saber si es tuyo o no... porque las personas nunca son de tu propiedad, luchas por tenerlas cerca de ti... a tu lado, y de todas maneras eso vendría siendo como resignarte y dejar de luchar por ese algo o alguien, pero a veces la situación ya no da para más y lo mejor es olvidar y seguir la vida con otras expectativas...

-Entonces... me estas diciendo que debo seguir luchando por ella o que no?- le pregunto Gray confundido

-Depende... qué te gustaría hacer?

-No lo sé... no sé que es lo mejor...

Lucy miro en torno a él, que se encontraba desviando su mirada -Bueno, aun es muy pronto para tomar una decisión de ese nivel, no crees?

-Tal vez tengas razón- Ambos se sonrieron y ella se recostó en el piso, él la imito y unos minutos después continuo hablando -Sabes Lucy... nunca había tenido esta confianza al hablar... con nadie... Aprecio mucho que hagas esto por mi- Gray miró en torno a ella, para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, esa imagen de alguna manera lo hizo sonreír... la llevo a su cuarto y la dejo en su cama, después de todo eran como las 5 de la mañana.

El tiempo lo hizo encontrar una respuesta... él había decidido olvidarle, pues Gray ya no les quedaban esperanzas después de lo que paso, y aunque las hubiera, ya no la vería de la misma forma... ya no sería lo mismo. Juvia dejo Fairy Tail y entró a Lamia Scale ... cuando Gray se entero quería golpear a Lyon pero Lucy lo hizo entrar en razón. Después de ese día Gray y Lucy se hicieron mucho más cercanos, aunque seguían saliendo a misiones con Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle, regularmente salían a misiones ellos solos.

Lucy rezaba todas las noches por que la relación que tenia con Gray no fuera como un remplazo de Juvia, ella sabía que Juvia le había dejado un hueco enorme, que ella poco probablemente podría llenar... pero si Gray la viera como eso la haría sentir muy muy mal, en fin. Su objetivo de todos los días era enamorarlo.. y pareciera que nunca lo consiguió, llevaban un año así, con la misma confianza, realmente parecían novios, se reían juntos, iban de compras juntos, comían juntos, llegaban y se iban juntos, platicaban todo el día a excepción de cuando Gray estaba peleándose con Natsu o Lucy estaba platicando con Levy, Mira, o alguien más. Parecían novios... pero no eran más que mejores amigos... Algunos se preguntaban que había pasado con Natsu? pero a él no parecía importarle, tenía mejores cosas que hacer como dedicarle tiempo a su novia Lissana... pero aun así no les quitaba un ojo de encima. Para Natsu Lucy siempre sería una persona muy importante, pero no el amor de su vida... ese puesto había estado ocupado desde hace mucho tiempo por Lissana.

Un día en el gremio Gray se encontraba en la barra desayunando, Lucy todavía no llegaba al gremio, era un día tranquilo, hasta que...

-Dime Gray, como va todo?- Le pregunto una sonriente Mira mientras secaba unas copas

-Bien, supongo, que hay de ti?- le contesto con simpleza

-No te hagas el despistado y me cambies el tema- Ella continuaba sonriendo de alguna manera eso daba miedo xD

-Eh? De que hablas?

-Hablo de como va TODO?- Haciendo énfasis en todo

-Todo de que? Habla sin indirectas!

-Jajaja ya que insistes... como va todo con Lucy?

-Con Lucy? pues bien, porque iría algo mal con ella?

-Si que eres lento Gray...

-Y ahora que?

-Hablo de que tal va tu relación con ella, es decir, ya llevan un año haciéndose cada vez más cercanos, no... ha pasado nada?- (**Mira haciendo que la gente se cuestione el amor desde tiempos inmemoriales xD!) **la albina le pregunto picarónamente, al escuchar esto el pelinegro casi se ahoga con el pan que estaba comiendo y se puso rojo.

-Q-que?!- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el chico antes de ser interrumpido por Lissana

-Mira-nee! podrías venir un momento?

-Ya voy- Dejo la copa en la barra y se retiro dejando a un MUY confundido Gray... Que rayos con Mira? Él no se había cuestionado eso... Y justo en ese momento llego Lucy, saludando a todos como de costumbre, él giro su vista hacia la puerta y la observo, pero de una manera diferente a la usual, sus ojos la encontraron hermosa y se preguntaba_ porque hasta ahora la vio así? Siempre pensó que era guapa, pero... que rayos?_ Lucy saludo a Gray e iba hacia él, pero Levy la detuvo y le comenzó a platicar sobre algo, Gray seguía de alguna manera hipnotizado mirándola, no solo se veía hermosa, lo que la hacía verse así era esa linda sonrisa, llena de confianza y de amor... era como si ella amara a todos. _Pero que?! _Se pregunto el pelinegro, que rayos estaba pensando? Y más importante porque rayos se había ruborizado al verla sonreír? No lo sabía... pero sabía algo, con lo que tuvo experiencia hace poco... Ese era un síntoma del enamoramiento...

Gray volteo hacia la barra de nuevo y cubrió su cara con su mano izquierda, _Esto... Estos sentimientos ya los había experimentado... con Juvia... pero desde cuando paso esto?! y porque Mira me lo insinuó? Oe oe oe! Acaso soy el ultimo en saberlo?! Que esta pasando aquí?! _Lucy se acerco y para asustarlo le susurro en el oído -Bu- Todos aplican esa para asustar pero es mas que obvio que nunca funciona, pero digamos que Gray estaba pensando cosas serias como para darse cuenta de que Lucy se había acercado y estaba atrás de él, y sí, se asusto, asustandola a ella, y haciendo una cadena de sustos xD, al darse cuenta de esto ambos se rieron.

-Rayos Gray! ya no hagas eso xD

-Fue accidental, perdona- Le dijo entre unas leves risas

-Como quieres que te crea si te ríes! Mataku...- Antes de que le contestara llego Mira

-Oh Lucy ya llegaste, como has estado? Hace tiempo que no platicamos

-Mira! Si tienes razón, sabes(...) Las dos mujeres continuaron platicando entre ellas dejando a Gray de nuevo metido en sus pensamientos, definitivamente eso le iba a tomar un buen rato procesarlo.

-Estaré afuera- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de Lucy y Mira, él se levanto de el banco y salio del gremio. _Y ahora que?_

_Supongo que no puedo hacerme el idiota y decir que no siento nada por ella, porque no es así... pero tampoco puedo ir como si nada pensando que la amo sobre todo. Estoy seguro de que me gusta, pero la amo? La amo como ame a Juvia?..._

Adentro del gremio Mira y Lucy continuaban platicando y la albina aprovechando que Gray se había ido, comenzó a hablar de eso -Ne, ne! Lucy-

-Que sucede :o

-Cuéntame! como vas con ya sabes quien- le guiño un ojo, hace unos meses Lucy le había platicado a Mira acerca de esto, ya que le tenia mucha confianza, y quizás le podría dar un consejo o información. Al escucharla la rubia se puso roja

-SHH!- La maga de espíritus celestiales miro alrededor del gremio, a ver si no estaba el 'mencionado' no se encontraba para su suerte, suspiro -Pues lo de siempre- bajo la mirada -Loke me dijo que debería dejar de intentar... antes de que algo me rompa el corazón...

-Lucy...- la miraba preocupada -Yo pienso que algo muy bueno esta por salir de esto, quizás deberías esperar un poco más- le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas que alegraban a cualquiera

-Eso espero Mira

Los días pasaron nuevamente, pero de distinta manera... Gray y Lucy llevaban 2 semanas sin hablar, Gray fue a hacer una misión sin avisarle, al principio ella se preocupo, quizás estuviera enojado con ella? o quizás tuviera problemas y ella no lo había notado? Sí, su problema tenia nombre y era **Lucy**, pero ella no lo sabía, y ni siquiera le correría eso por la mente, en poco más de un año comprobó que él solo la veía como una amiga _Llevo mucho tiempo sin lograr nada, y ahora... se va... como me puede pasar esto a mi? De seguro estoy maldita en el amor, maldita sea! esto es tan deprimente... ni siquiera me dijo que haría una misión, tan siquiera... me hubiera dicho que quería hacerla solo, no irse de la nada... enserio que sucede con él? _Pensaba molesta la rubia, aun sin saber nada del pelinegro.

Mientras en una montaña verde alejada de todo, pero desde ella se podía observar un pueblito, se encontraba Gray, había terminado el trabajo desde el primer día que partió, era simple, cuidar una bóveda por una noche, pero el quiso quedarse ahí, a pensar quizás? _Apenas van dos semanas? Dos semanas y ya la extraño como nada... todo lo que quiero hacer es ir hasta ella, abrazarla, levantarla y dar vueltas, sé que odia eso, y después de eso verla sonreír de nuevo, para siempre. Me pregunto qué pensará ella? Estará pensando en mí? ... Diablos, hace cuanto que no me sentía así? No, creo que nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Lo que sentía con Juvia era distinto, amaba a Juvia, de hecho estoy seguro de que aún la amo, pero no como el día antes de nuestra boda... ella era una persona hermosa, a pesar de sus celos inexplicables, muy simpática y linda que enamoraría a cualquier hombre... y de todos Lyon la enamoro... ese bastardo aún no me las cobro con él. Ahh! Gray te estás saliendo del tema!_ -suspiro- _Lo__ que siento por Lucy es diferente... algo dentro de mí me hace querer estar con ella para siempre, no dejarla sola nunca... es algo inexplicable... quiero estar a su lado por siempre, reír con ella, verla cada amanecer, cada día ... _El pelinegro levanto su vista hacia el cielo estrellado -Es amor- dijo en voz alta y esbozo una sonrisa, desde ese momento fue consiente de sus sentimientos por Lucy._  
_

A la siguiente tarde Gray llego al gremio, para ver a una deprimida Lucy sentada en una mesa con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda mientras leía una revista desinteresadamente. Vaya si que la había extrañado, solo entro y lo primero que hizo fue decir su nombre

-Lucy!

La chica volteo en torno a la persona que la había llamado, lógicamente ella sabía de quien se trataba -Gray- lo miró y corrió hacia él tomando sus brazos con sus manos -Donde rayos estabas? Como se te ocurre irte sin decir nada?! Estaba preocupada por ti!- le regañaba la rubia.

Y como no podía faltar quien les tirara carro Happy hizo su movida xD -Te gussssssssssta-

-CALLATE HAPPY- Le grito la maga molesta y el gato parlante se fue volando como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Perdona, no volverá a suceder- Le contesto felizmente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, lo cual la maga noto y se le hizo raro.

-Entonces, que sucedió?- le pregunto esperando una explicación creíble, y deseando que no fuera nada que la pudiera hacer sentir mal... no estaría preparada para algo así.

-AAh! lo siento Lucy tengo que irme! Te veo más tarde en donde siempre! (**Dejemos el tal 'donde siempre' en afuera del gremio, un poco mas alejado donde se puede tener privacidad e_e , imagínense un lugar lleno de césped con algunas flores, y varios árboles xD! hahaha**)- Dijo sin más y se fue corriendo del gremio.. dejando a una MUY confundida Lucy detrás... _QUE RAYOS PASA CON ÉL! _Se preguntaba Lucy mientras apretaba sus puños _Primero se larga a no se dónde por dos semanas y regresa cuando se le da la gana y sale con que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que decirme a dónde se fue?! Que rayos pasa contigo Gray... _Baja la vista y se queda mirando hacia el suelo _Y pensar que estoy extremadamente enamorada de un exhibicionista como él _Sonrió _Que vida la mía_

Gray llegó a ese lugar desde el inicio del atardecer, pero no había señales de Lucy, la noche finalmente había comenzado a cubrir Magnolia. Lucy llegó corriendo, ese día llevaba puesto una blusa blanca escotada como las que acostumbraba, una falda café oscuro, claro con su cinturón y sus llaves, y unos zapatos cafés de tacón; Su cabello suelto como siempre, y un mechón recogido de un lado, amarrado con un listón café. Vio a Gray recostado en un árbol de los que estaban ahí, y se acerco hasta él aun agitada por correr -Aaaah ahh! Lo siento Cana me entretuvo. Llevabas mucho esperando?- Pero para su sorpresa Gray estaba dormido, ella lo miró detenidamente y reafirmo lo muy enamorada que estaba de él... _Que no daría por besarlo en este momento... que no daría por ser su novia tan siquiera _sonreía la maga con nostalgia pensando todo lo que podría ser si simplemente fuera correspondida, cuidadosamente se acerco hacia el mago de hielo y se sentó a un lado de él recostándose en el árbol tal como él. No podía hacer más que eso, aunque quisiera claro xD, pero con el simple hecho de estar a su lado se sentía completa, se sentía feliz. Al poco tiempo ella también se quedo dormida y sin darse cuenta puso su mano sobre la de él.

Al sentir esto Gray se despertó y se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba a lado de él, la observo sorprendido de que estuviera ahí, pero eso solo le hizo sentir algo adentro... ese cosquilleo que se siente cuando estas cuando la persona que te gusta. Miro sus ojos cerrados, sus labios rosas entreabiertos, su cabello despeinado, su respiración relajada, su imagen le producía mucha paz... y por alguna razón esta vez no pudo evitarlo, se ruborizo un poco y se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro hasta alcanzar a sentir su respiración, él no dejo de verla en ningún momento, no podía dejar de hacerlo, se quedo así unos segundos y finalmente decidió robar un beso de sus labios, cerro sus ojos, junto sus labios con los de la maga lentamente para así besarla en la boca con profunda dulzura, retiró sus labios de los de ella y notó que ella estaba despierta, MUY sorprendida y MUY ruborizada. Con los latidos explotando en sus oídos, Lucy trató de decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Cuando forzó la voz y estaba por preguntar que había pasado? Gray le puso un dedo en los labios dándole a entender que no dijera nada.

-Tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta Lucy, pero hoy sé...- No dejo de mirarla a sus ojos achocolatados que seguían confundidos al igual que ella, pensando que si era un sueño no quería despertar -que con la única persona que me imagino despertar todas las mañanas eres tu... Eres la mujer de mi vida Lucy- le sonrió como un enamorado idiota, y ella no dejaba de pensar que estaba soñando... Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! -Me pregunto si estoy en posición de decirte esto sin arruinar algo entre nosotros...-

-Gray...- la chica esbozo una sonrisa, la más hermosa que Lucy le haya regalado al mago -Yo te amo-

Al decir esto los dos se continuaron viendo y empezaron a sonreír de la nada, después de esto se besaron, sonreían mientras se besaban con pasión, se mordían los labios y sus lenguas bailaban, ambos querían conocer hasta el mas mínimo rincón del otro... Ellos siguieron sonriendo, y probablemente no dejarían de hacerlo pronto... Después de todo lo consiguieron, consiguieron ser felices. Desde ese día, esa hora, esos minutos, exactamente comenzó el prólogo de una historia que no tendría fin... Por su felicidad, la de ambos, claro.

~**FIN**~

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado^^ Aquí se termina mi segundo fic:'3 quizás algún día pudiera hacer una continuación de esto xD, veremos que pasa. Pronto subo una decisión complicada y About a Girl Gracias por sus reviews n.n Gracias por esperar! y nos vemos pronto :)! VIVA EN GRAYLU WUUUU! x3!

Yukkari.


End file.
